RESFRÍO, O BENDITO Y MALDITO RESFRÍO!
by neko-shama
Summary: porque un resfrió lo vuelve demasiado directo con sus palabras... y así llegamos a esta situación -podemos continuar en tu casa ¿no? -…-avergonzado y sin saber que responder- Yuki ¿Dónde dejaste mis gafas?... (soy pésima haciendo resúmenes DD: denle una oportunidad, primer fanfic de kimi to boku :DD)


Advertencia: sé que el nombre de yuuki está escrito como ''Yuki'', pero a decir verdad me daba flojera el cambiarlo… que más tenía que decir… a si, no hay lemon, solo hay insinuación y blablabla… ¡SOLO LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!

(segundo fanfic que escribo. Primero de kimi to boku)

Disclaimer: ustedes saben que es lo que va aquí, así que no lo coloco MUAJAJAJA!

Había empezado hace solo una semana invierno, y asaba Yuki, el gemelo menor, había contraído una gripe y yuta su gemelo mayor, se había quedado cuidándolo. Ya eran las 2:30 p.m. del día domingo y yuta había salido a su cita con shun, ya que Yuki le había dicho que no se preocupara, que cualquier cosa él lo llamaría, aunque claro está que eso era una mentira, yuta acepto y se fue. Unos 15 minutos después se oye sonar el timbre y Yuki se levanta de su cama, y antes de abrir la puerta dice de una manera lenta:

-yuta, te dije que no te preocuparas…- se queda en silencio sin terminar la frase - oh… kanameshi, eres tu.- dice simulando desinterés

-vaya manera de recibida tuya… a demás deberías de estar en cama.- le dice cruzándose de brazos

-si vienes a regañarme entonces vete, y ¿no ves que estoy de pie para abrirte la puerta?- le dice cerrando la puerta, pero kaname la afirma imponiendo su cuerpo

-oye idiota que vine a ver como estabas de salud y traerte los apuntes de clases.-le dice con voz ahogada por la presión de la puerta en su pecho

-ah… gracias.- le dice abriendo la puerta.- ¿has traído aperitivos?

-demonios… si.- le dice levantando su mano para pasarle la bolsa con aperitivos dentro.- y te eh traído el último tomo que salió del manga que lees, ¿en dónde está yuuta?

-dámelo.- le dice en forma de orden.-yuta salió a una cita con shun

-ooohh.-exclama sorprendido, pues él ya sabía los sentimientos del asaba mayor, hace una pausa y luego le dice.-te lo daré si me dejas pasar

-está bien.- le dice quitándose del frente de él, dándole la pasada y susurra.- solo quieres que me quitara y ¿no vas a pedirme nada más a cambio?

-¿mmmm?… ¿a qué te refieres?- le dice volteándose y ve a Yuki con la cara sonrojada y transpirando un poco.- oye Yuki, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien?- se le acercó y le toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre y le siente la cara arder, así que le pregunta Donde Tienes un termómetro y anda a acostarte!- lo dice tan rápido que apenas se le entiende

Yuki asiente y le dice que el termómetro se encontraba en un botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el baño, kaname se dirige a buscarlo mientras el otro se va a recostar a su cama

Kaname llega a la pieza del castaño y se acerca a él, prendiendo el termómetro, se lo mete por debajo de la camisa para dormir y Yuki emite un pequeño gemido porque el termómetro estaba helado... y no solo el termómetro estaba helado, kaname también había quedado así después de escuchar al enfermo emitiendo aquel ''extraño sonido''

-¿que fue eso?- preguntó notándose el nerviosismo

Yuki le respondió de manera ajena a lo sucedido

-¿qué cosa?

-ese extraño… no nada…-dijo acariciándose las sienes, sonó el pitido del termómetro y se lo retiro, escuchando el mismo gemido de antes.- ¿estás bien?

-si.-dijo inmutado

Kaname ve el termómetro y se da cuenta que Yuki tiene 39º de fiebre

-tengo que bajarte la fiebre, así que destápate.- le dice ordenándole a quitarse las sabanas del cuerpo

-no lo haré.- le dice tapándose hasta la cara

-a no.- dice enojado.- ya veremos.-él toma las sabanas de un costado y destapándole por completo.- já… ahí tienes.- le dice en forma victoriosa

El otaku tirita del frio causado por la fiebre.-e-eres un malvado.- le dice tomando nuevamente las sabanas

-si te tapas no te daré el último manga que te compré.- lo amenaza, el otro para en seco y deja las sabanas a un lado.- y sácate la camisa de dormir

-mmmm… eres un pervertido kanameshi.-le dice mirándolo con su cara de póker y le hace caso, pero con algo de recelo, ya que de verdad estaba sintiendo frio. Kaname se levantó de donde estaba y antes de irse a la cocina le pregunta a Yuki

-oye Yuki, ¿Dónde tienes pañuelos o paños para poder mojarlos?-dice kaname abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto

-e-están en el baño ahí hay paños de tela que mamá usa para bajarnos la fiebre a yuuta y a mí.- le dice este desabrochándose lentamente los botones de la camisa para dormir

-okey, en seguida regreso

-…-el otro no le respondió, solo lo miro salir del cuarto.

Kaname tomo dos paños de tela que estaban en el baño y se dirigió a la cocina, de allí sacó una fuente plástica la cual llenó de agua y junto con los paños se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos.

Al entrar en esta, observo a Yuki recostado en la cama, con la camisa a cuatro botones desabrochados, la respiración agitada y con su brazo tapándose la frente la cual estaba en un tono muy enrojecido. Kaname se le acercó, dejó el recipiente plástico sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, introdujo los paños dentro del recipiente para que se mojaran y se sentó al lado de Yuki, tomo un paño ya mojado, lo estrujó, le quito el brazo sobre la cabeza y le poso el paño en la frente, el castaño soltó un gemido y su piel se erizó, kaname se sonrojo levemente y le termino de desabrochar la camisa, dejando el torso desnudo del contrario el cual era de un tono pálido, kaname no pudo evitar tocarlo con su mano y al sentir el contacto de la mano helada del azabache Yuki abrió los ojos lentamente y bajo la mirada, kaname sacó la mano del dorso de Yuki y tomó el otro paño del recipiente estrujándolo y colocándolo en el estómago de su amigo y este al sentir el frio contacto del paño, arqueo la espalda y sus pezones se levantaron por causa del frio que sintió.

Kaname rió bajo pero audible por el gesto de Yuki en aquel momento y este un poco irritado, se sentó de golpe en la cama, a causa de aquella acción se mareo y se fue para al lado perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo de la cama, pero justo en ese momento kaname lo afirma, apegando el dorso desnudo de Yuki a su pecho y casualmente metiéndole la mano fría por debajo de la camisa para afirmar su espalda, literalmente abrazándole, kaname se sonrojo a más no poder, al sentir la suave y caliente piel del asaba menor y este al igual que kaname se sonrojo (si es que se podía más). Se quedaron inmóviles y Yuki sin darse cuenta abrazó a kaname, acercándole su cuerpo aún más, después de unos segundos kaname reaccionó y retiro los brazos de la espalda del asaba, pero este no retiro los suyos, solo se separó de kaname con el rostro, lo miro fijamente y le beso, un beso suave y lento, no era normal que el actuara impulsivamente, pero a causa de la fiebre, su cuerpo actuaba impulsivamente y su cerebro solo pensaba una cosa y esa cosa era ''kanameshi'', Yuki fue introduciendo lentamente su lengua en la boca de kaname y sin darse cuenta, kaname correspondió el beso y volvió a aferrarse a la espalda del otro, ¿qué le sucedía?, pues él no sabía y esa sensación que tenía le enloquecía, ya que estaba perdiendo el sentido común y solo pensaba en devorar los labios de su ''amigo''.

Después de unos minutos que se hicieron segundos, se separaron de una manera forzada, contra su voluntad, pero yuki se estaba mareando, así que necesitaba acostarse, su respiración era agitada al igual que la del peli-negro y su cuerpo le temblaba. Por otro lado estaba kaname, que al igual que Yuki, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba a mares, sus labios aun contenían aquel sabor, ese extraño sabor que tenía la boca de Yuki, tan extraña y exquisita que le hacía perder el control y, al parecer, este se iba a volver el sabor preferido de kaname.

Yuki avergonzado, se recostó tapando su rostro con su brazo, la fiebre había desaparecido, pero su cara aún ardía.

El peli negro observó al asaba, o más bien dicho, observó los labios de este y en uno de esos impulsos, se le acercó más y más, quedando Yuki debajo de kaname y este último le quito el brazo sobre la cara, de una manera suave, sus ojos se encontraron, ambos serraron los ojos y esta vez kaname fue quien lo besó, no de una manera brusca, sino de una manera suave y sutil, primero rozándose los labios y después hundiéndose en un profundo beso pausado y cálido, sus mentes divagaban, sus labios al fin se separaron, Yuki abrasando a kaname, acerco su boca al oído de este y le murmurando un _**–me gustas- **_y se separó del abrazo, dejando a un kaname sorprendido por lo directo de su amigo, y justo cuando el azabache le iba a decir sus sentimientos suena el timbre, kaname se levanta, va a abrir la puerta y ve que es yuuta y shun que, al parecer, ya habían terminado su cita.

-oh! Kaname, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-le preguntó un inexpresivo yuuta

-vine a darle los apuntes de clases a Yuki y aproveche de venir a verle.-dijo el nombrado un poco enfadado.- ``_¿Por qué justo ahora tuvo que llegar yuuta?''.-_pensó irritado por la llegada de la parejita de enamorados que estaba frente a él

-oye kaname, ¿por qué estás tan desordenado? preguntó inocentemente shun

Yuuta al percatarse de esto tomó la mano de shun y salieron de la casa dejando a un solo y anonadado kaname, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, yuuta se asoma por esta y le dice a kaname

-dejo a Yuki en tus manos- cerró la puerta.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntaba el azabache, y sin prestarle mayor importancia fue a ver al enfermo

-kaname-exigió atención Yuki al recién llegado a la habitación- aun no me dices lo que tú sientes.

Este bajo la mirada algo apenado, después de todo no había sido fácil decirle al azabache que lo amaba.

Kaname sin decir nada se acerca a Yuki y de un movimiento rápido lo recuesta en la cama, lo toma de las mejillas y le da un beso corto

-yo también te amo- le dice mirándolo a los ojos

Yuki sorprendido lo mira y le arrebata las gafas

-dímelo otra vez- le exige, guarda silencio y después agrega- por favor –de manera avergonzada

Primero kaname duda, pero después acerca más su rostro al oído del contrario y le susurra –te amo idiota.

De repente el azabache comienza a sentir algo incomodo rozándole vientre

-etto… ¿Yuki?

-lo siento, creo que me he puesto duro

-¡pero no lo digas tan indiferente!

-quiero hacerlo contigo ahora-le interrumpe el asaba menor

-¿Qué acaso no sabes filtrar las palabras?, normalmente no dices lo primero que piensas-le dice algo resignado el azabache

-lo siento, cuando tengo fiebre no filtro nada de lo que se me viene a la cabeza-hace un mohín Yuki mirando a otro lado- a demás tenemos tiempo para hacerlo, después de todo yuuta me mando un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría con shun en su casa y mamá viajo, así que no hay problemas.

-que descuidado eres.

Sin más que decir kaname comienza a besar al asaba, después de todo él también había reaccionado ante el roce del miembro de Yuki. Después de unos minutos besándose y masturbándose mutuamente surge la gran pregunta

-Yuki, puedo… meterlo ya

-lo siento… pero… según el manga… ah… yaoi que ah… leí tienes… que… prepararme antes… de… meter ah… meterlo… tienes que… primero ah… meter tres dedos… mmm ah o si no me producirás un desgarre-dijo entre gemidos Yuki a causa de las mordidas que le daba kaname en sus pezones

Este paró en seco, si tenía que introducir dedos, estos necesitaban lubricación, o si no eso si que le produciría dolor a Yuki y él no quería dañarlo. En eso en que kaname lamia su dedo medio su celular sonó.

-demonios-reclamó este tomando su celular y contestando- ¿qué sucede mamá?... necesitas que valla… ¿para qué?... ya veo… pero estoy con Yuki… no, yuuta se quedo en casa de shun… está bien… (Suspiro)

-¿qué sucedió?

-era mi madre, quiere que vaya a cuidar la casa, los abuelos se han enfermado, así que se está yendo a cuidarlos, dijo que fueras a casa y te quedaras con migo, el viaje dura una semana y no quiere que este solo en casa, ¿vienes con migo?

-…-lo miro y suspiro- podemos continuar en tu casa ¿no?

-…-avergonzado y sin saber que responder- Yuki ¿Dónde dejaste mis gafas?

(Sip, una buena forma de cambiar el tema de conversación)

…

(Ya en la casa de kaname)

-mamá ya se fue, si quieres ve a tomar un baño, yo preparare mi habitación para que puedas dormir.

Yuki fue al baño, llenó la tina y se ducho, procurando lavarse bien su ya pronto no virginal orificio anal

Al salir del baño solo estaba en su camisa de dormir y sus bóxers y kaname solo se encontraba con su pantalón de dormir y sus gafas

-_demonios, kaname se ve sexy- _pensó el asaba mirando detenidamente al megane*, después de todo, por dentro él podía pensar lo que quisiese ¿verdad?

Kaname se hecho de estomago en la cama, Yuki sigilosamente se paró al costado de este y con su dedo índice le acaricio desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, sintiendo como la piel del tocado se erizaba.

Kaname se giro bruscamente y tomó del brazo a Yuki jalándolo hacia él plantándole un beso, Yuki para no caer apoyó la rodilla entre las piernas del de anteojos y sintió como un bulto se formaba de parte del azabache, el asaba sonrió en el beso, al parecer no solo él estaba caliente, y esta vez definitivamente no tendrían interrupción para terminar con lo que habían comenzado momentos atrás en su casa.

.. . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente kaname sentía la cabeza dando vueltas y su cuerpo cansado debido a la agitación de la noche anterior, que se había vuelto más de tres rondas de excitación y la llegada de placenteros orgasmos de parte de ambos. Sin lugar a duda, la mejor noche para ambos. Pero algo andaba mal, su garganta ardía, y al parecer tenía fiebre _–los tontos no se resfrían… esto me demuestra que no soy uno-_ pensó el azabache formando una sonrisa zorruna, _un resfriado no iba a estar mal, así obligaba a Yuki quedarse a su cuidado, y de paso tener otra ronda más de sexo… no, ellos no tenían sexo, hacían el amor_… ambos se amaban y en la noche anterior se lo habían dicho repetidamente no solo con palabras, también con actos. Cerró los ojos y sintió como Yuki se levantaba de su lado y caminaba al baño, escuchó cerrar la puerta de este y _sin querer queriendo _comenzó a recordar cada rincón del cuerpo del asaba, su voz entrecortada, su rostro sonrojado y esas pequeñas lagrimas que escurrían de los ojos de este al sentir la primera envestida…

_-mierda-_ pensó kaname apretando más los ojos… su miembro había comenzado a reaccionar.

Definitivamente los chicos tenían razón, kaname es un pervertido reprimido y sobre todo cuando se trata del cuerpo de Yuki, eso se los podría asegurar.


End file.
